villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Masashi Sudoh
If you thought Takeshi Asakura as the most effed up villain in Kamen Rider Ryuki? Then how about two of these guys from the same series; to which I proposed two entries: Masashi Sudoh/'Kamen Rider Scissors' and Jun Shibaura/'Kamen Rider Gai'. What is the work Kamen Rider Ryuki is the third installment of the Heisei Kamen Rider series started in 2002. It was adopted in 2009 in the U.S. as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, which marks the second Kamen Rider season after Kamen Rider Black RX given an American adaptation as Saban's Masked Rider. Ryuki focuses on 12 several Kamen Riders contend to fight each other to determine the last man standing to get their desired wishes. Unbeknownst to each of the Riders, the wirepuller behind this Rider Battle was part of his plan to bring his deceased sister to life. Who are the villains? Masashi Sudoh Masashi Sudoh/Kamen Rider Scissors is the third Rider to participate in the Rider Fight. He is a corrupt police detective who gets involved in the battle who uses his position to effectively cover his illegal activities. By becoming Kamen Rider Scissors, Sudoh formed a contract with the monster Volcancer as a means to devour his would-be victims who would try to expose him of his crimes. Jun Shibaura Jun Shibaura/Kamen Rider Gai is one of the Riders of the series. He is introduced as a prodigy computer program genius and a 3rd year college student at Meirin University. He gets involved in the Rider Battle to recreate the battle through a computer game that would send subliminal messages to the player and got his fellow Matrix members to play it so he could make them fight to the death while he watched from the shadows, drawing the attention of Shinji Kido, who set out to investigate the deaths until he fully reveals himself to the journalist. What did they do? Sudoh Sudoh killed his former partner, Tomoyuki Kaga, the owner Antiques and Collection shop, over the older man's demand for a bigger cut in the profit, plastering him into the wall of his own shop seconds before Shiro Kanzaki appeared and offered him a Card Deck, explaining the terms of accepting it. He and Kamen Rider Knight have once fought prior to the series, with neither having no knowledge of their alter-egos. He later attempts to kill a reporter inspecting his shop and Shinji Kido after he offers peace, along with anyone close to him to keep them quiet and hold Yui hostage from Shiro. With his crimes discovered, Sudoh follows it up by feeding two cops attempting to arrest him to Volcancer before he succumbs to the same fate as them. Shinji confronted Masashi, while Masashi revealed his intent to kill off everyone who now knows the truth behind Kaga's murder, Shinji was about to fight Masashi when Ren took his place in battling Scissors with Shinji as Kamen Rider Ryuki watching. In the course of the battle, Ren managed to crack Scissors' Card Deck. After using their Final Vents on one-another, Scissors' Deck shattered, thus breaking his Contract with Volcancer as Scissors' armor started to fade. Volcancer immediately grabbed and pinned Scissors against its chest, devouring its master in an ironic death by betrayal. Shibaura Jun's idea of instigating his own version of the Rider Battle just for kicks is likened to that of an individual who creates a snuff film. When his exploits drew the attention of Shinji, he didn't hesitate to reveal his rap sheet to the latter. When they fought, Jun was able to get Ryuki's Dragreder card to keep Shinji from investigating him; only for it to be recovered by Miyuki Tezuka/Kamen Rider Raia. When his crimes came to light, Jun was arrested. But, he was able to get out thanks to his father and attorney Shuichi Kitaoka (Kamen Rider Zolda). When he recruits Takeshi Asakura/Kamen Rider Ouja of all people, out of impression of the latter's cruelty, he starts a "Rider Party" by kidnapping Yui Kanzaki to draw out Ren/Kamen Rider Knight, Tezuka, and Shinji into rescuing her. But, this backfires due to Zolda and Ouja getting involved, with Gai being used as a shield by Ouja from Zolda's Final Vent before Asakura finishing off Shibaura himself. Mitigating factors? Both In a series full of Kamen Riders seek to contend to become the last man standing, like Asakura, these two Riders stood out without any semblance of empathy, remorse, and morals. Even Shiro Kanzaki of all people, the mastermind of the Rider Fight itself who deeply cares for his sister Yui, should have thought through about the people he chooses to enlist into his game. Their own reason for their involvement in the Rider Battle are self-serving, with little to no care for everyone around them. Sudoh Sudoh is willing to silence everyone who are suspicious of his illegal activities, using his Rider powers and abusing his authoritative power as a police detective, which does not cultivate a positive image. This is also his fatal flaw; because after his countless killing spree, abusing Volcancer doing his dirty work, and Knight destroying his Advent Deck, he gets devoured by his own Contract Monster in a poetic justice irony. Shibaura Shibaura is described as a smug, spoiled manchild with a Machiavellian streak. He would go out of his way to inflict suffering on other people for his own pleasures. Because of his wealthy lifestyle, intellect and cunning; he has all the hallmarks of a sociopathic narcissist who is willing to kill just for his own gratification. And like Sudoh, Shibaura is not without a weakness, that being his shortsighted arrogance. This ultimately became his undoing that led to his death, his killer in question being the person he thought he can manipulate who actually manipulated him in the end. Heinous Standards Both Though Asakura doesn't bother hiding his sociopathic tendencies since he's already full-blown psychotic to begin with, and the rest of the Riders have justifiable motives getting involved the Rider Fight. What made Sudoh and Shibaura have in common with one another is that they are fully-functioning textbook sociopaths and they're very good in hiding their heinousness with a polite and professional facade when in public. They even both kidnapped Yui Kanzaki to keep the heroes from foiling their plans. Sudoh Even before a serial killer like Asakura joins the conflict of Riders, Sudoh already has the traits of an archetypical real-life serial killer. He uses his Contract Monster to devour anyone who suspects of his crimes. Shibaura Shibaura can be also likened to a Gurongi from Kamen Rider Kuuga and their Gegeru, the term for their murder game. But he's even worse than the likes of N-Daguva-Zeba or Go-Jaraji-Da. He views the Rider Battle itself and killing innocent people as a mere game to the point he sets up his own murder game just to stroke his ego. Final Verdict An absolute yes for these two Riders. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals